


Origin Stories

by Lancaaa



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Backstory, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Military, Origins, 初见, 起源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancaaa/pseuds/Lancaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames和Arthur的相遇是盗梦圈经典的传奇之一。</p>
<p>这故事涉及到一条黑暗的小巷，一个陌生的国度，一间酒吧，一个揍在脸上的拳头，一个改了重量的骰子，一枚扑克筹码，一身三件套的西装，和一个吻。这些元素有时不按顺序排列，而有时故事根本不照这样发展……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Origin Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159216) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



Eames和Arthur的相遇是盗梦圈经典的传奇之一。

这故事涉及到一条黑暗的小巷，一个陌生的国度，一间酒吧，一个揍在脸上的拳头，一个改了重量的骰子，一枚扑克筹码，一身三件套的西装，和一个吻。这些元素有时不按顺序排列，而有时故事根本不照这样发展……

在巴黎的一间仓库里，Eames对Ariadne讲的故事版本是这样的：

“那是在曼谷的雨季，”Eames这样开头。  
“曼谷永远都在雨季。”Arthur的腔调清楚表明了他对总在下雨的国家的态度，包括Eames深爱着的母国英格兰。  
Eames就当Arthur啥都没说一样继续讲着故事：“我窝在帕蓬夜市一间狭小俱乐部的后屋，拿着一副有生以来手气最好的牌。”  
“你算上作弊的牌了吗？”Arthur问了一句，眼睛没从他正在阅读的文件上抬起来。  
Eames翻了个白眼。“我能接着讲吗，Arthur？”  
“你随意。”  
“刚刚说到，那晚上我手气很好。一整桌都是游客和混混，赌注又很大。我一整晚都过的很顺，直到有个女人突然冲进我们玩牌的这间后屋，拼命尖叫说特么的有人被杀了。”

“Arthur到底在不在这故事里啊？”Ariadne问。  
“嘘，亲爱的，他当然在啦，我马上就要讲到了。”Eames抿了一口威士忌，把杯子放回到歪着的桌子上。“然后呢，这个女人……不得不加一句，她美得要命，简直是绝代佳人，身材也是超……”  
“差不多得了，”Ariadne说着，有点脸红，打了下Eames正在空气中比划着沙漏形状的手，他看上去遐想连篇，似乎沉浸在回忆中无法自拔。“Eames。”  
“嗯哼，这个女人环视了一圈酒吧，目光牢牢地盯上了我，然后指着我说我是她腹中孩子的父亲。”  
“天哪，看在……”Arthur对着他的咖啡抱怨着。  
“亲爱的，你要来补充点情节吗？”Eames等着，直到Arthur无比轻微地摇了摇头。“我猜也是。接下来……”  
“等等，”Ariadne打断了他，“她怀孕了？你真的……她真的……你真知道‘她’是谁吗？”

Dom刚好就选在这时候悠悠然地进了库房，走向Arthur的桌子，自顾自地享用起了Eames的威士忌。“她没怀孕，Ariadne，”他以一个知情者的身份自信地开口，“这‘她’也不是真的‘她’。”  
“哇，Cobb，真是要无比感谢你的热情剧透。”Eames把他的威士忌抢回来，怒瞪着Dom。“接下来劳烦你停止任何剧透我和Arthur相遇故事的高尚行为。”  
Ariadne的目光在他们两人之间打转，摇摇头，试图理清楚他们矛盾的说词：“所以那女人是谁？或者那男人？我有点懵了。”  
Eames身体前倾，又轻笑了起来，拍拍她的膝盖：“那个人呢，Ariadne，就是我们亲爱的Arthur啦！嘛，他把他西装三件套换成了动人的毛衣加短裙的搭配，不过在那暗色卷发和鼓鼓的毛绒枕头下面的人，确实是Arthur。”  
“等等，我搞不懂了……”  
“搞不懂是好事。”Dom含蓄地说着，走开了。  
“看吧，Arthur被一项有点砸锅了的监视工作弄得焦头烂额，当他走进那间酒吧看到了我——看上去就很绅士角色的人——他知道只要他开口，我一定会帮他。所以我牺牲了我大捞一笔的机会，就为了在我爱人优美的唇上印上一吻，护送他从危险中离开，Arthur为此对我永远充满了感激。”  
“我可不会这么说。”Arthur说着，嘴上却挂着笑容。

Ariadne的目光瞟向Arthur，他双肩抖得跟帕金森患者一样，不是中风了就是在努力憋笑，她又看向Eames，他倒是面无表情冷静地看着她，等着她的反应。  
“你就扯淡吧你。”Ariadne笑着说，而Eames只是拿起了他的酒杯对着她狡猾地一举杯，什么也没再说。

*

DominicCobb认识Arthur和Eames已经有好些年，单干或搭档都很久了。与谣言不同的是，他认识Eames其实比认识Arthur要早很多。他一直以为他介绍Eames和Arthur认识的时候就是他们第一次见面。他们也一直没纠正他。  
在Dom的回忆中，他们第一次见面是这样的：  
“Arthur，这是Eames，我告诉过你的那个伪装者。我觉得他加入Rutherford工作会很不错。Eames，这是我的前哨，Arthur。”  
“太幸运了，Arthur。我实在三生有幸能有你的……”Eames说着，突然用起了最标准的英国贵族腔。  
Arthur背部僵硬，他眯起了眼：“你真是幸运啊。”  
Dom看了看他们两个，问：“你们认识对方吗？”  
“不认识。”他们异口同声，给这个对话画上了句号。因为老实说，Dom实在是不需要再带更多孩子了。

*

Ariadne给Yusuf讲了Arthur和Eames的故事。她喝了太多水果鸡尾酒，所以醉醺醺的，但因为Yusuf挺喜欢她的，就默默忍受了她糟糕的叙事能力。  
“我实在是不理解他怎么让Arthur怀孕的，”Ariadne嘟囔着，“有可能我错过了点啥。”  
Yusuf拍拍她的手，推给了她一杯水：“我肯定这不是什么重要的细节。”他温柔地说。

*

Yusuf认识Eames时间相对而言不算长，他发现这个人其实很难摸清。大多时候Eames看起来无拘无束的——不顾后果、富有想象力，致力于用最少的精力最大程度地享受人生。但时不时地，他却又喜欢独自呆着、神神秘秘的，像被过去困扰着。Yusuf不知道哪个版本Eames才是真正的他。他想也许没有人知道。  
Yusuf也听过那个荒唐故事——变装的Arthur，曼谷的酒吧，高尚的Eames出手相救。

但他也听过这个版本：

那间曼谷酒吧是性和毒品交易的港口，Eames在赌桌上花光了他的军饷，把钱撒在了低廉的酒、糟糕的烟、扑克与性爱上。他在指尖来回弹着一枚扑克筹码。  
在他走到外面抽烟时，巷子里有场乱斗。他等着双眼适应昏暗的光线，看有没有介入的理由，或者更好的，一个走开的理由。两个人把第三个人控制住，揍着他。Eames听见了狗牌碰撞的叮当声，它们在被打人的脖子上闪着银色的光，他掐灭了他的烟。Eames从后方抓住其中一个歹徒。他掐着那个男人的喉咙让他窒息，四五秒后，男人昏迷了过去。Eames看着被打人恢复了反击。

那个士兵很高，却很灵活。他每一次挥拳，双臂都在月光下泛着光。现在势均力敌了，他轻轻松松就解决了那个袭击他的人。当他把血淋淋的袭击者踹到地上时，他目光转向了Eames。  
“我不需要你帮忙。”听口音是美国人。  
“你他妈明明需要。”Eames说着，点亮了一根新的香烟放在双唇间。他吸了满是烟雾和烟油的一口，熟悉的味道让他冷静了下来。那美国人伸出手去，把烟从Eames口中夺了来，放进了自己唇间吸了起来。Eames看见香烟尾部的丁点亮红火星——美国人向后靠在墙上，又把香烟递了回来。  
“谢了。”美国人这样说。  
“在谢我的烟吗？”  
“老天，这太折磨人了。”那家伙伸出一只手挠了挠他暗色的头发。Eames忘记美国佬有多放不开了。“嗯，谢谢你的……烟。也谢谢你帮了我。”  
Eames用脚踢了踢倒在地上的其中一个歹徒。“这两个人怎么办？”   
“让当地人解决吧。”

Eames把香烟又递了回去。“我叫Eames。”  
“Arthur。”  
Yusuf不记得到底是两人中的哪一个告诉他这个故事了，但他觉得无关紧要。总而言之，这故事本身应该是一样的。

*

如果Arthur是清醒的，他的版本是这样的：  
“我们在一间酒吧相遇的。我当时只是想喝杯安稳酒。一个又吵又讨人厌的英国佬玩扑克作弊了。作大发了。因为是Eames，他毫不意外地被发现了，引来了一场架，而我莫名其妙就帮了他这个混球擦屁股……”  
“是‘浑球’，亲爱的。”  
“现在是我在讲故事，Eames，而在我的版本里你就是个混球。”  
“你是说我的球……”  
“我不会改一个字。”

*

如果Mal还在世的话，她会说她早就意识到这两个男人是注定要在一起的，就如同Arthur和Eames自己也清楚一样。这件事从他们第一次见面就注定了。  
Mal是法国人，很偏执，骨子里是个浪漫主义者。她希望整个世界都能充满爱。  
如果她还活着，她会看到那些只有陷入爱河才能解释的表现：他们两人看着对方的眼神，和努力不看向对方的目光。她会斥责他们的愚蠢与患得患失，对敞开心胸如此胆怯，怕到最后一无所有。她会把他们两个人关在一件小黑屋里，直到他们开始互相残杀或是做爱。她对这样的结果很有信心。

但Mal死去了，因为她的爱意太过浓烈。浓烈到认为相信极端的手段是唯一的出路，宁愿死亡也不愿意只过一半的生活。Arthur和Eames都清楚。这件事警醒了他们。  
如果Mal还在的话，她会说Arthur和Eames是注定要和对方一起梦过他们的余生。

但Mal已经不在了。

*

当Arthur不完全清醒的时候，他的版本是这样的：  
“Eames错了——大错特错——说什么毛衣搭配。那是一条非常完美可爱的连衣裙，不幸，非常不幸地在我飞奔过那破夜市的脏巷子里时毁了。”  
“Arthur？”  
“枕头在酒吧里掉出来可不能怪我。本来就只是起个干扰作用，让人有足够时间抓起筹码然后——老天，花生都吃完了吗？不是吧？”  
“那Eames呢……？”  
“那不是什么值得一说的故事，”Arthur总是这么说，“尽管大部分是真的。”  
他总是忽视了一点——尽管这故事是真的，讲的却并不是他和Eames的初次见面。

*

Saito先生从来不和不清不楚的人做生意，所以他总是试图收集他生意伙伴的所有信息。  
这是Saito手上的情报：  
原本梦境分享的技术是军方为了搏斗训练设计的。每个国家都声称是他们自己发明了这套技术，然而加密的专利文件上注明了这是一个国际间的合作项目，拨款国家有好几个，英国和美国也在其中。原本的训练基地建在内华达州。

Saito的注意力放在了其中两个最初参与者上：  
Arthur（姓氏加密），19岁，美国人。智商值很高，学习能力与效率都很强。他严肃而精确，纪律性强，注意细节，也很无情。在训练中已被证实极端忠诚。参军后刻意与家人保持了距离。  
（名字加密）Eames，23岁，英国人。智商值高，自我意识极强。有很强的适应力、创造力和谋策力。他擅长与人交往，总能得到他人的忠诚与信任。他有杰出的领导才能和极佳的自信心，但总与人保持距离。与家人疏远。  
他们是很理想的受试者。  
Saito知道Arthur和Eames都是第一次梦境分享测试项目的士兵。他也知道受试者对这个是多国参与的项目一无所知，直到这个信息在项目中被意外泄露。  
Saito只知道大概，却不知道细节。但他手里已经掌握了足够的信息。毕竟这并不是他需要讲述的故事。

*

官方版本的故事被加密了，不过Arthur和Eames也从来没在意过官方版本。

*

这才是真实版本：

Arthur推攘着挤到了吧台。他这天已经死了六次，一次比一次可怕，而他已经不敢自己一个人坐在基地的房间里喝闷酒了。他想着花钱买酒也是限制花销，而且就算他想放松一下，他也希望自己能保持理智。他需要搞清楚他到底惹了个什么麻烦，所以他必须得足够清醒。他边漫不经心地摸着自己胳膊上的针孔，边等着调酒师注意到他。  
“酒罐里是啥都行，给我一杯。”Arthur在本地人和军人们的喧闹声中开口。他往柜台上丢了一些钞票，试图装作自己不止十九岁。理论上来讲，他参与的是个保密项目，根本不应该离开基地，但他真的需要逃离。去清清脑子。避开基地的保安简单到难以置信。  
“我可不这么认为，孩子。”酒保说着，仔细看了看Arthur的脸。军队的蠢平头让他看起来更年轻了。“我看得到你的狗牌，士兵。你还没到21岁呢，抱歉啦。”

离基地最近的酒吧果然有个遵纪守法的良心酒保。Arthur从来没有这么厌恶过他的人生。他只不过是想从搏斗训练中放松一下。没什么虚拟现实系统会现实到这个程度，Arthur心想着。那真的有点吓人。有时它感觉像个梦境，而大多时候，他很确定那该被称作噩梦。

“天哪我操，Marty，给那孩子一杯啤酒。”声音听腔调是英国人，似乎是那个背对着Arthur的金毛说的。他穿着一件紧致合身的T恤和一条牛仔裤，右边袖子下隐隐约约能看到纹身的痕迹。“如果他已经特么的到了守护国家的年纪，他也到了可以喝酒的年纪。”  
“Eames，我让你进来已经算你好运了，”Marty说着，“你他妈根本不应该从基地里跑出来。”  
“嗯哼，但我是个好顾客啊。给他点啤酒吧。”  
Marty摇摇头，但态度明显变得温和了一些。他给Arthur倒了一杯酒，把浸湿了的钞票从吧台上收了起来。Arthur走向为他说话的英国人——很显然他叫Eames——然后说，“谢谢，我……谢谢。”

转向他的那张脸年轻又轻浮，眼睛很蓝，有丝很快的微笑。Arthur认识这张脸——但与此同时他也百分百确定他从来没有见过这个人。那个男人的脸上也浮现出一丝震惊，他突然就从高脚蹬上滑下来，拽住了Arthur的肩膀。

“你是谁？”Eames急切地凑近，在近在咫尺的地方细细观察着Arthur的脸。就在Arthur强装镇定，努力压抑着把这家伙一把推开逃跑的强烈渴望的时候，金发男人退了一步，夺门而出。Arthur想也没想地就跟上了他，穿过拥挤的人潮，从酒吧后门走了出去。那个男人正试图点燃香烟，却屡屡挫败。  
“我来吧。”Arthur这么说着，从Eames手里拿过打火机。在微弱的火光中，他可以看到Eames脸——苍白又疲惫，也许夹杂了一丝恐惧，大概和他自己的也没什么不同。Arthur立即感觉好了一点。  
“你在发抖。”  
“滚开吧哥们，”男人回，“我都不知道你是不是真的。”

他手里紧紧攥着什么，来回摩挲着，而Arthur实在太能理解这种冲动了。他自己的手就放在口袋里，摸着他在内华达州的第一天拿到的一个筹码粗糙的边缘。虽然别人也提醒过他还没到进赌场的年纪，但他无论如何还是在手心里藏了枚筹码。在他无法判断梦境与现实的时候，触摸筹码能让他安心。在梦里，筹码的边缘总是光滑的。  
“我是真的，相信我，”Arthur说着，把手搭在了Eames的手臂上，“我叫Arthur，我是真实的。”  
“好吧，Arthur，如果你真他妈是真的，为什么我很确定我只在梦中见到过你？”

他们目不转睛地凝视了对方好一阵子，然后Arthur的嘴唇开始因为笑意而颤抖，Eames也差不多。他们两个人都开始放声大笑，舒畅而自由。笑声渐渐停息时，紧张的气氛早已有所缓解。  
“天哪，”Eames说着，香烟就在嘴角，“这听起来就像是史上最烂的搭讪台词。”  
“确实有那么点像，”Arthur同意，“但依旧是真话。”他对上了Eames的眼睛。他即将要打破他所熟知的每一条关于机密文件的规定。“他们说我们是一队全部由美国人组成的六人小组。升级版的仿真搏击训练。”  
Eames摇摇头，“我们也是六人组，都是英国各地的人。他们告诉我们说这是梦境分享项目，以便于我们适应搏击。”

Arthur伸手拿过Eames的香烟吸了一口。“我知道这比起虚拟现实来，更像个梦。感觉太他妈真实了，可他们说的语气就像个多人过家家。”Arthur吐出一口烟雾。“我今天死了六次了。”  
“挂在那个蠢沙滩上了？”  
Arthur点点头。“我讨厌那沙滩。和那座山。和那个丛林。”  
Eames哼了一声。“想想就知道这项目的负责人是在越南呆太久啦。我可是厌倦了被树上跳下来的人割喉咙这种事了。”他心不在焉地摸摸自己的脖子。Arthur发现自己也在做同样的动作。他重新把手塞回口袋里。  
粗糙的边缘。

“那我们该怎么办？”Arthur问。“我们签过了协议，对吧？我觉得在搞清楚下一步之前，在梦里被杀好像能比在某个异国沙漠里挂掉稍微好那么一点。”  
“但他们指示我们互相残杀啊，Arthur。你的队伍今天是攻占沙滩的一方，对吧？”  
“对啊。”  
“我的队伍是在防守方。”Eames把几乎要熄掉的烟头丢在脚边踩灭，“我很确定我今天杀过你。”

Arthur闭上眼睛，回忆起在炮火中隔着一大片沙滩依稀看见的脸庞。英语吼出的命令。带有口音。机关枪开火刺耳的声音。他开裂的胸膛。  
“这都只是训练而已，对吧？”Arthur低声说着，却轻轻靠在了Eames身边的墙上，呼出一口气。“反正我们总要在模拟战场上互相打斗的。”  
“对，但我们知道它只是模拟而已，可是这些感觉……太过真实了。”Eames叹了口气，“他们在我们的脑子里乱搞，Arthur，我很不喜欢这样。”  
“所以我们到底能怎么办？”Arthur又问了一次。他疲惫又失望，而且之前也没来得及喝到那杯啤酒。  
“操控这个系统，”Eames自信地说。“大多数时候，我已经能分辨梦境了。”他从口袋里掏出一个红色的正方骰子。“被改了重量的骰子。现实中总是出6，在梦里就不一定。”  
Arthur笑了，把他的筹码拿了出来。“这边缘是粗糙的。在梦里不是这样。”

“我们真他妈天才，”Eames欢快地说着，手指摸过Arthur筹码的边缘。他把骰子交给Arthur。“我拿你的，而你就拿上我的。下次我们再在梦里遇到的时候，就检查一下这个。你给我看骰子，我就会知道你是真人，而不是投影。我会给你看这个。”Eames拿起筹码示意了一下。

“好。”Arthur说着，对终于有所收获和知心的伙伴而感到些许慰藉。他冲动地倾身向前，与Eames四唇相接。这个瞬间稍纵即逝，可Eames并没有移开。他也许还稍微移近了一些，加深了这个吻。  
“这是干什么？”Eames问。  
“大概是对你搭讪的延迟反应。”Arthur说。  
Eames笑了，然后表情变得严肃起来。“我会找到你的。在基地，在梦里。我一定会找到你的。”

“然后我们会弄清楚这一切是怎么回事，”Arthur承诺着，把红色骰子按在掌心，看到Eames对着Arthur熟悉的筹码做了同样的事。骰子在他口袋里的重量莫名让人安心，很可能是因为这属于另外的人。他已经不再孤独了。

“然后如果他们不给我们答案，我们就砸了这该死的一切。”Eames听上去非常坚决，而Arthur不得不努力控制着他自己再亲上他的欲望。之后会有很多机会的，他想着。这仅仅是他们故事的开始呢。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者备注：狗牌本身一般没有出生年月的，就当是梦境分享计划的一点怪癖吧☆
> 
> 译者：
> 
> 感谢laceymcbain大大的授权~这篇真的太喜欢了，整个Origins' Verse最最最喜欢的就是这篇！  
> 不过也强烈推荐大家去阅读Origins' Verse的其他篇目。看到一个不断寻找，真的次次都把阿瑟找到的一摸湿，和一个保护欲超级强的阿瑟！好心动！（喂你
> 
> 微博、lofter和随缘也有贴出，感谢支持>//


End file.
